inforockfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bandas Reconocidas
THE BEATLES The Beatles fue un grupo musical de la década de 1960 que revolucionó, no solamente el rock inglés sino la forma de hacer música en general. Sus composiciones se consideran entre la más notables de este género, en las cuales se encuentra gran riqueza melódica, letras de elevado contenido poético y simbólico y excelentes armonizaciones instrumentales y vocales.Además, de que posee el primer lugar en ventas de discos desde que se desarrolló la industria fonográfica (más 1.100 millones de discos vendidos alrededor del mundo), de acuerdo con el Libro Guinness de los récords. El cuarteto se formó en la ciudad de Liverpool, Inglaterra en 1957 y se disolvió en abril de 1970. Su extenso legado de notables composiciones e interpretaciones (211 piezas) dentro del ámbito de la música pop rock revolucionó el panorama musical de la época y ejerció una influencia única, abarcando incluso los ámbitos sociales y culturales. The Beatles, el famoso cuarteto de Liverpool, nació de los suburbios y se mantuvo en la cumbre, incluso años después de su desaparición, gracias a la fabulosa capacidad de identificar un mundo -para entonces actual- y explorar todas las posibilidades musicales posibles, para crear una propuesta completamente adelantada a cada momento en que se encontraban. Desde el punto de vista estrictamente musical, la influencia de The Beatles perdura hasta nuestros días y algunos melómanos y entendidos de la crítica, consideran que será muy dificil que haya a mediano plazo una transformación tan profunda en la forma de hacer música de calidad. thumb THE ROLLING STONES The Rolling Stones es un grupo musical británico de Rock and Roll, que junto a The Beatles sirvió como punta de lanza a la Invasión británica que se produjo en los primeros 60s . Formado en Londres en 1962 por Brian Jones, Mick Jagger y Keith Richards, el grupo comenzó a tocar Blues, R&B y Rock and Roll y más adelante experimentaron con otros géneros incluyendo Country, Rock psicodélico, Reggae, y Disco. Se destacan, principalmente, sus melodías sencillas, y estructuras simples, donde no abundan demasiados acordes además de canciones crudas y llenas sexo, drogas y algunas de misoginia, en desmedro de la influencia "progresiva" de la época. También son conocidos popularmente como sus thumb|left Majestades Satánicas, debido a su álbum de 1967 titulado Their Satanic Majesties Request, y aunque el disco fue un relativo fracaso, este mote les quedaría para siempre. Durante su gira por Estados Unidos en 1969, Mick Jagger autodenominó la banda como "La banda de Rock and Roll más grande del Mundo". Han lanzado un total de 53 obras discográficas, incluyendo álbumes de estudio, en vivo y compilaciones. Entre el Reino Unido y los Estados Unidos han colocado 32 sencillos y 41 álbumes entre los 100 más vendidos. . En 1989, fueron puestos en el Salón de la Fama del Rock and Roll, y en 2004 colocados en el 4º lugar por la popular revista estadounidense Rolling Stone entre los artistas más grandes de todos los tiempos, consideradolos así la una de las más grandes bandas de Rock & Roll británicas, por detrás de The Beatles y por encima de otras como Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin y The Who . Han vendido más de 200 millones de álbumes alrededor del mundo. THE DOORS The Doors fue un grupo de rock ácido, formado en Los Ángeles (California, estadounidense) en julio de 1965 y disuelto en 1972. Archivo:Dors.jpeg Estaba compuesto por Jim Morrison en la voz, Ray Manzarek en los teclados (y, a la vez, en el bajo producido en su órgano), John Densmore en la percusión y Robby Krieger en la guitarra y armónica. THE WHO The Who es una banda de garage rock formada en 1963 y una de las principales bandas para influenciar a la creacion del Hard Rock. Originalmente se llamaba The Detours, aunque poco después adoptarían el nombre de The High Numbers para más adelante pasarse a llamar The Who. Esta banda nació en Londres, Inglaterra. La alineación "clásica" estaba compuesta por Roger Daltrey (voz), Pete Townshend (guitarra), John Entwistle (bajo) y Keith Moon (batería). Townshend era el principal compositor: escribió la mayor parte de las canciones de la banda y fue el responsable de los conceptos e historias de álbumes como Tommy y Quadrophenia y el proyecto Lifehouse. thumb|left Entwistle también compuso una parte importante de las canciones de The Who, y fue responsable de algunos temas importantes de la banda, en los que cantó (Townshend solo cantaba en algunas de sus propias canciones). De esa alineación sólo quedan vivos Pete Townshend y Roger Daltrey ya que Keith Moon falleció por sobredosis de pastillas en 1978 (por lo que fue reemplazado por Kenney Jones) y John Entwistle por una afección en el hígado en 2002 LED ZEPPELIN Led Zeppelin es una banda británica de Rock, considerada una de las más importantes de ese género y una de las más populares durante la década de los setenta. Fundada en 1968 por el guitarrista Jimmy Page, quien perteneció a la banda The Yardbirds, se incluía en su formación John Paul Jones como bajista y teclista -al que Page conocía de trabajos anteriores con The Yardbirds-, el vocalista Robert Plant y John Bonham a la batería -que coincidió con Plant en The Band of Joy-, y quedó formado el que sería uno de los más influyentes grupos de la historia del rock. Además incluyó elementos de un amplio espectro de influencias, como blues, rock & roll clásico, soul, música celta, música india, árabe, folk, country e incluso reggae. Aparte de esta marcada versatilidad en cuanto a influencias musicales se refiere, Led Zeppelin demuestra en su repertorio una musicalidad tal, que bien puede representar el valor de la dinámica musical en el género de la música clásica, que corresponde con formas y composiciones muy estructuradas, y que dejan en evidencia la capacidad de adaptar conceptos compositivos como el "contrapunto", característico en la música desde el periodo barroco. thumb|left Más de 25 años después de la disgregación de la banda en 1980, la música de Led Zeppelin continúa vendiéndose, disfruta de una amplia difusión radiofónica, y ha demostrado ser una de las bandas más influyentes en la música rock. Hasta la fecha, ha vendido más de 300 millones de álbumes en el mundo, incluidos 109 millones sólo en los Estados Unidos, y es la banda con más discos de diamante (otorgados cada 10 millones de ventas) de la historia de la música, junto a The Beatles. Los discos con esta certificación son: Box Set (10 millones), Led Zeppelin II (12 millones), Led Zeppelin IV (22 millones), Houses of the Holy (11 millones) y Physical Graffiti (15 millones).En noviembre de 2007 anuncian su regreso a los escenarios después de un largo silencio. PINK FLOYD Pink Floyd nació el 5 de julio de 1964 a partir de una banda anterior que utilizó distintos nombres: Sigma 6, T-Set, Megadeaths, The Screaming Abdabs, The Architectural Abdabs y The Abdabs. Luego, se apodaron The Pink Floyd Sound; luego, The Pink Floyd y finalmente sólo Pink Floyd al publicar su primer disco en 1967. El nombre proviene de dos músicos de blues, Pink Anderson y Floyd Council. thumb|leftLos miembros originales de Pink Floyd fueron: Syd Barrett, Bob Klose, Richard Wright, Roger Waters y Nick Mason. En un principio, la banda tenía varias carencias musicales, lo que propició la salida de Klose quien, además, tenía gustos musicales más cercanos al jazz. Su abandono dejó un cuarteto más estable en donde Syd Barrett dominaba la composición influida por el rock psicodélico genero establecido por la banda britanica The Beatles y el surf, lo que se vio mejor reflejado en el primer disco de la banda. AC/DC AC/DC es una banda de Hard Rock formada en 1973 por los hermanos Malcolm y Angus Young en Sydney (Australia), aunque a excepción del Phil Rudd y Mark Evans, que solo estuvo dos años, ninguno de sus miembros fueron nacidos en Australia. Sus álbumes han sido vendidos en numerosos países, con un total estimado de 150 millones de copias y su álbum Back in Black vendiendo más de 21 millones en Estados Unidos y 42 millones en todo el mundo, haciéndolo el segundo álbum más vendido de la historia. Aunque el grupo es considerado como pioneros del rock pesado y el Heavy Metal junto con Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple y Black Sabbath, sus miembros refirieron su música como rock & roll.Su canción más conocida es Highway to Hell. thumb|left historia: Los hermanos Angus, Malcolm, y George Young nacieron en Glasgow, Escocia, y se mudaron a Sydney, Australia con la mayor parte de su familia en 1963. George fue el primero en aprender a tocar la guitarra. Él se hizo miembro de The Easybeats, la banda más exitosa de Australia de los '60. En 1966, hicieron el primer concierto local para finalmente tener un golpe internacional, con la canción Friday On My Mind. Malcolm siguió los pasos de George, tocando con una banda llamada The Velvet Underground de Newcastle (no confundir con la banda de New York, The Velvet Underground). DEEP PURPLE Deep Purple, banda de Hard Rock británico, uno de los máximos exponentes del género junto a sus contemporáneos Led Zeppelin y Black Sabbath. :::::::: Archivo:Lk.jpeg Deep Purple se formó en el año 1968 con el nombre de Roundabout Cuyos miembros eran: Ritchie Blackmore guitarra. Jon Lord órgano. Chris Curtis voz. Dave Curtis bajo . Bobby Woodman batería. NIRVANA Nirvana fue una célebre banda estadounidense de rock, procedente de seattle, Washington. Con el éxito del sencillo "Smells Like Teen Spirit", del álbum Nevermind, Nirvana escaló las listas musicales en todo el mundo e inició la explosión de lo que hasta ese momento era punk underground y rock alternativo en la escena musical mundial, en un movimiento al que los medios de la época se referirían como "grunge". Otras bandas de la escena musical de Seattle como Alice in Chains, Pearl Jam y Soundgarden también obtuvieron popularidad y, como resultado, el rock alternativo se convirtió en un género dominante en la radio y la televisión musical durante la primera mitad de la década de 1990. Como líder de la banda, Kurt Cobain se encontró a sí mismo referido en los medios de comunicación como "la voz de una generación", y a Nirvana como la "banda símbolo" de la "Generación X" . :::::::: Archivo:Nir.jpeg Cobain se sentía incómodo con la atención que se les brindaba y decidió enfocar la atención del público hacia la música de la banda, retando a la audiencia con su tercer álbum de estudio In Utero. Aunque la popularidad de Nirvana disminuyó en los meses siguientes a la publicación del álbum, buena parte de su audiencia alabó el interior "oscuro" de la banda, en especial después de su presentación en MTV Unplugged. La corta carrera de Nirvana concluyó con la muerte de Cobain en 1994, pero su popularidad creció aún más en los años posteriores. Ocho años después de la muerte de Cobain, "You Know You're Right", un demo nunca terminado que la banda había grabado dos meses antes de la muerte de Cobain, escalaba las listas de radio y música de todo el mundo. Desde su debut, la banda ha vendido más de 50 millones de álbumes a nivel mundial , incluyendo 10 millones de ejemplares de Nevermind en los Estados Unidos . Su música continúa siendo emitida por estaciones de radio de todo el mundo. GUNS N´ ROSES Guns N' Roses es una banda de hard rock que nació en Los Ángeles, en marzo de 1985. El grupo estaba formado por el cantante Axl Rose, los guitarristas Tracii Guns e Izzy Stradlin, el bajista Ole Beich, y el baterista Rob Gardner. El nombre deriva de la combinación de dos bandas muy importantes en Hollywood, los L.A Guns y los Hollywood Rose. Su primer concierto tuvo fecha el 26 de marzo de 1985 en el Troubador (Hollywood, California).hasta el momento han vendido 100 millones de copias. Hollywood Rose fue la banda creada por Jeffrey Isabell (Izzy Stradlin) y William Rose (Axl Rose) después de dejar Lafayette, Indiana y establecerse en Los Angeles. Posteriormente se transformaría en una de las bandas más importantes de hard rock de finales de los ochenta e inicios de los noventa: Guns N' Roses. ::::::: Archivo:Gun.jpeg Tras su formación en 1985 debutaron como banda en el Troubadour Club -foto-, realizando su primera gira llamada The Hell Tour por clubes de Seattle, Portland, Eugene, Sacramento y San Francisco. Dicha gira no llegaron a finalizarla debido a una avería en la furgoneta en la que viajaban que les obligó a regresar a Los Angeles. Siguieron haciendo actuaciones esporádicas en locales de Hollywood consiguiendo una cierta reputación. Todos vivían y ensayaban en la misma habitacion. Los sellos discográficos se empezaron a interesar por ellos. Su primer manager oficial fue Vicky Halmilton, la cual les alojó en su apartamento y les consiguió actuaciones y dinero para un equipo decente. Hubo problemas ya que Vicky les exigía mucho más dinero de lo que habían acordado cuando ella invirtió en el grupo, así que prescindieron de ella. Un año más tarde puso un pleito a la banda reclamando un millón de dólares. METALLICA Metallica es una banda de Thrash Metal originaria de Estados Unidos. Fue fundada en 1981 en Los Ángeles por Lars Ulrich y James Hetfield. Hasta la fecha han vendido más de 85 millones de discos.1 Son considerados uno de los cuatro grandes del Thrash junto con Anthrax, Slayer y Megadeth.2 Además de Hetfield y Ulrich, son miembros de la banda Kirk Hammett como guitarrista y Robert Trujillo como bajista, quien entró en la banda en sustitución de Jason Newsted, el cual a su vez había suplantado en 1986 al fallecido y carismático Cliff Burton, muerto en accidente de autobús durante una gira por Europa. Hasta la fecha, Metallica ha publicado ocho discos, y se encuentra en proceso de grabación de un noveno, que se presupone saldrá al mercado en febrero de 2008. :::::::: Archivo:Mr.jpeg Credence Creedence Clearwater Revival fue una banda estadounidense de rock con gran aceptación mediática y muy popular a finales de los años sesenta y comienzos de los setenta. El grupo estuvo integrado por el cantante, guitarrista principal y compositor John Fogerty, el guitarrista rítmico Tom Fogerty, el bajista Stu Cook y el batería Doug Clifford. El estilo musical de Creedence acompasaba el rock and roll y el género conocido como swamp rock. :::::::: Archivo:Credence.jpeg Treinta años después de la disolución del grupo, la música de Creedence Clearwater Revival se mantiene como base de la historia de la música estadounidense, y es a menudo citada o incluida en radios y medios de comunicación como influencia de otros músicos GENESIS Archivo:G.jpeg Genesis es uno de los grupos de rock británicos más famosos. Creado a finales de los sesenta, ha mantenido una trayectoria triunfal hasta la década de los noventa. Durante el año 2007 el grupo en su versión encabezada por Collins, se volvió a reunir, completando una exitosa gira Europa y Norteamérica. THE RAMONES Ramones es una influyente banda de Punk formada en Forest Hills, en el distrito de Queens, Nueva York, Estados Unidos en el año 1974. Pioneros del naciente punk rock, cimentaron las bases del estilo con composiciones simples, minimalistas y repetitivas, contrarias a la pomposidad del rock progresivo de los años 1970. Su sonido se caracteriza por ser rápido y directo, con influencias del rockabilly de los años 1950, el surf rock,The Beatles, The Velvet Underground, las bandas de chicas de los 60's como The Shangri-Las, el garage proto-punk de MC5 y The Stooges y el glam callejero de New York Dolls y T. Rex. :::::::: Archivo:Ram.jpeg Ramones lideró el la primera ola en Nueva York, compartiendo el escenario de CBGB con Patti Smith, Television, The Heartbreakers, Blondie y Richard Hell, entre otros. Uno de los actos más importantes de la historia del rock, su influencia se percibe desde The Clash y Sex Pistols a Sonic Youth y Nirvana . La banda se disolvió en 1996, luego de culminar el último show de su gira mundial en Argentina para luego retirarse en el festival Lollapalooza. En 2002 fueron incluidos en el Salón de la Fama del Rock QUEEN Queen es una banda de Rock clásico creada en Londres, Inglaterra en 1970 por el ya fallecido Freddie Mercury tras la ruptura del grupo Smile, banda de donde provienen Roger Taylor y Brian May en compañía de Tim Sttaffel. A mediados de 1971 se uniría como bajista John Deacon, conformando así la formación definitiva. Para muchos, Queen es considerado como el mejor grupo musical, incluso llegando a ser elegida en numerosas ocasiones a través de encuestas con tal calificación. Es reconocida como la banda británica más exitosa de las últimas tres décadas. La banda es conocida por su gran diversidad musical, tanto en lo vocal como en lo instrumental, así como por sus multitudinarios conciertos de gran calidad. ::::::::: Archivo:Quuen.jpeg Según OhmyNews la cifra de ventas de Queen alrededor del mundo hoy en dia supera los 300 millones de discos vendidos de los cuales 32.5 millones corresponden a Estados Unidos , convirtiendo así a Queen como una de las bandas mas vendedoras del mundo. Tras la muerte de Freddie Mercury el bajista John Deacon anunció su retiro de la música en 1997 , mientras que Roger Taylor y Brian May se unieron a Paul Rodgers formando el Queen + Paul Rodgers. AEROSMITH Aerosmith es una legendaria banda de hard rock y Glam Rock formada en Estados Unidos. Se creó en los años 70, fue formada por Steven Tyler (voz, teclado y armónica), Joe Perry (guitarra líder y coros), Brad Whitford (guitarra), Tom Hamilton (bajo) y Joey Kramer (batería) a principios de la década de los 70's. La banda empezó a forjarse cuando Steven Tyler formó una banda, "The Strangers", en 1964, en Sunapee, un pequeño pueblo de New Hampshire, donde tocaba la batería. Poco después, el nombre del grupo pasó a ser "Chain Reaction". Tocaban temas compuestos por Steven y hacían versiones de temas de The Beatles y de The Rolling Stones. Entre 1967 y 1969 graban un par de sencillos y hacen pequeños trabajos de teloneo para grupos como los Yardbirds y los Beach Boys. Finalmente, en 1970, se unen a la banda Joe Perry y Tom Hamilton, que formaban parte del grupo "Jam Band", con el que interpretaban temas de blues. De esta manera surgió una banda con un nuevo nombre: Aerosmith. El grupo lo completaban Brad Whitford, en la guitarra y Joey Kramer en la batería. El estilo era una mezcla de rock y blues con su imagen de niños malos. Tras darse a conocer en locales nocturnos de Boston, en 1973 presentaron su primer Lp titulado simplemente "Aerosmith" (1973), un buen álbum producido por Adrian Barber que contenía temas como los himnos "Dream on", "Mama Kin" y "One Way Street" o "Walkin' The Dog". Sus interpretaciones en vivo teloneando a gente como los Kinks o Mott The Hoople iban colocando su nombre entre los buenos aficionados al rock. En 1974 publicaron su segundo disco grande, "Get your wings" (1974), que incluía canciones como "Train kept a rollin'", "Lord of the thighs" , "Same old song and dance" o "Seasons Of Wither" . :::::: Archivo:Aero.jpeg Este trabajo, que supuso un gran avance comercial con respecto a su primera entrega, contó por primera vez con el trabajo del productor Jack Douglas y el ingeniero de sonido Jay Messina. Su llegada al estrellato musical vendría determinado por la publicación de "Toys in the attic" (1975), un extraordinario álbum, considerado como uno de los mejores albumes de la historia de la musica, llegando a ser disco de diamante; marcado por su éxito "Walk this way" y por otros espléndidos temas como "Sweet emotion", "Toys in the attic" o "Uncle Salty". Este ascenso en su status estelar provocó la reedición de su primer sencillo, la balada "Dream on", que logró entrar entre los singles más vendidos de la época. Subidos al carro de la fama y en un momento de gran inspiración presentaron otro magistral disco, "Rocks" (1976), de nuevo bajo producción de Jack Douglas. Piezas como "Back in the saddle", "Last child", "Combination" o "Sick as a dog" son elementos integrantes de un Lp fundamental. Los discos posteriores no lograron complacer las expectativas que esperaban los fans devido a la adiccion a las drogas y el alcohol y por las disputas por parte de Steven Tyler y Joe Perry ( los demas integrantes de la banda consumian, pero en menor medida) debido a esto los trabajos posteriores no resultaron tan consumados, y por las disputas entre los dos líderes del grupo. "Draw the line" (1977), "Live! Bootleg" (1978) :::::: Archivo:Aero_&_kiss.jpeg KISS Kiss, es una banda de Hard Rock estadounidense formada en la Ciudad de New York en 1973. Se caracterizó por el uso de cantidades industriales de maquillaje al más puro estilo de terror o típica historia de cómic y su puesta en escena extravagante. Mientras otros artistas como Alice Cooper y David Bowie representaban el rock de una manera teatral, KISS fueron aun más lejos en la vertiente circense y autoparódica del rock. En base a sus actuaciones vivas detalladas es el espectáculo destacado, escupiendo sangre, las guitarras que humean, y diversas pirotecnias. Kiss ha obtenido 45 álbumes de oro a la fecha. Las ventas mundiales del grupo exceden 100 millones de álbumes. La banda original estaba conformada por Gene Simmons (bajo y voz), Paul Stanley (guitarra rítmica y voz), Ace Frehley (guitarra lider y voz) y Peter Criss (batería y voz). Con su composición y trajes, ellos asumieron los personajes del Murcielago (Simmons), el Chico De Las Estrellas (Stanley), el As Espacial (Frehley), y el Gato (Criss). Debido a los problemas de abuso de substancias y diferencias con los lideres, Criss, abandono Kiss en 1980 y Frehley estaba fuera del grupo en 1982. Las ventas comerciales de la banda también habían menguado considerablemente por ese punto. :::::::: Archivo:Kis.jpeg En 1983, Kiss abandonó su composición y disfrutó un resurgimiento comercial a lo largo del resto de la década. Manteniéndose a flote por una ola de nostalgia hacia Kiss en los años noventa, la banda anunció una reunión de la formación original (con la composición) en 1996. Kiss, resaltando la Gira de Alive/Worldwide era el acto cima-acumulando de 1996. Criss, abandono la banda en enero de 2001 y Ace Frehley en marzo de un año después, ese mismo año, Peter Criss regreso a la banda, para grabar Kiss Symphony: Alive IV y la abandono nuevamente en 2004 y se ha reemplazado por Eric Singer y Tommy Thayer, respectivamente mientras Stanley y Simmons han seguido siendo los únicos dos miembros constantes. . MOTORHEAD Motörhead es una banda icono del Hard Rock inglés. Fundada por el ex-bajista de Hawkwind, Lemmy Kilmister. Normalmente denominada como un power trio, Motörhead en los años 1980 tuvo un gran éxito con muchos singles en los UK Top 40 chart. Los álbumes The albums Overkill, Bomber, Ace of Spades, y particularmente No Sleep 'til Hammersmith, dan a Motörhead la reputación de una las mejores bandas de Heavy Metal Británico . Mientras que la banda es clasificada comúnmente como heavy metal o speed metal (y, a menudo, considerado como una influencia fundamental en los dos últimos estilos), Kilmister ha rechazado tales etiquetas prefiriendo describir el estilo de Motörhead como "rock and roll" . ::::::: Archivo:Moytor.jpeg Entre sus temas más conocidos están "Ace of Spades", que se refiere a la vida de un jugador de cartas que prefiere llevar una vida intensa a una tranquila y aburrida, "Overkill", "Orgasmatron", "Born to Raise Hell" o "Bite the Bullet". Motörhead ha sido referente del metal desde su aparición hace más de 30 años, influenciando a bandas como Metallica o Sepultura quienes han declarado públicamente su admiración por este trío referencias. Durante agosto de 2005, cuando celebraban sus 30 años de carrera artística se lanzó un documental titulado Live Fast, Die Old, el cual evidenciaba la historia de esta banda, y en el 2006 fue lanzado a través del sello Sanctuary Records, Kiss of Death, sucesor de Infierno (2004), el álbum que contiene 12 temas inéditos y mantiene la esencia de la banda durante su trayectoria musical, conservando incluso las letras entretenidas con las que ha crecido 3 generaciones de Heavy Metal. Sex Pistols Sex Pistols es una banda de punk formada en Londres en 1975, considerada la responsable de haber iniciado el movimiento punk en el Reino Unido y de inspirar a muchos músicos de punk y rock alternativo. Aunque su primera etapa apenas duró dos años y medio y en ella produjo únicamente cuatro sencillos y un álbum de estudio —Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols—, se la reconoce como una de las bandas más influyentes de la historia de la música popular. Los miembros de Sex Pistols eran originalmente Johnny Rotten, el guitarrista Steve Jones, el batería Paul Cook y el bajista Glen Matlock. Matlock fue reemplazado por Sid Vicious a principios de 1977. Con el empresario Malcolm McLaren como mánager, la banda organizó controversias que cautivaron al Reino Unido. Sus conciertos frecuentemente se topaban con dificultades con los organizadores y las autoridades, y sus apariciones públicas a menudo acababan en caos. Su sencillo de 1977 «God Save the Queen», que atacaba el conformismo social de los ingleses y el respeto a la corona, precipitó la «última y mayor ola de pandemónium moral basada en el pop». :::::::: Archivo:Sex.jpeg En enero de 1978, al final de una turbulenta gira por Estados Unidos, Rotten dejó la banda y anunció su disolución. En los meses siguientes, los tres miembros restantes de la banda grabaron una serie de canciones para la película sobre la versión de McLaren de la historia de la banda, The Great Rock 'n' Roll Swindle. Vicious murió de una sobredosis de heroína en febrero de 1979. En 1996, Rotten, Jones, Cook y Matlock se reunieron para el Filthy Lucre Tour; desde 2002, se han vuelto a reunir para giras y conciertos en varias ocasiones. El 24 de febrero de 2006, Sex Pistols fueron incluidos en el Salón de la Fama del Rock, aunque se negaron a asistir a la ceremonia, llamando al museo «una mancha de pis». U2 U2: es una banda de rock de Dublín, Irlanda. Formada en 1976, U2 ha sido una de las bandas más populares del mundo desde mediados de la década de 1980. La banda ha vendido más de 70 millones de álbumes alrededor del mundo. Con seis álbumes #1 en los Estados Unidos, y nueve #1 en el Reino Unido, U2 es uno de los grupos con mayor éxito de todos los tiempos. Han sido galardonados con 22 premios Grammy, la cifra más alta para un artista de rock. La banda fue formada cuando Bono (vocalista y guitarrista), The Edge (guitarrista, teclado y vocalista) y Adam Clayton (bajo) respondieron a un anuncio puesto por Larry Mullen Jr. (batería y percusión. En aquel momento, los miembros de la banda eran meros adolescentes con un limitado conocimiento musical. A mediados de los años 1980, sin embargo, ya habían lanzado cuatro discos y tenían repercusión internacional, en gran parte a sus grandes giras y como consecuencia del sonido particular basado en la guitarra de The Edge y en el canto apasionado y letras introspectivas de Bono. Alcanzaron un nivel de fama sobresaliente con su alabado lanzamiento en 1987, de su disco The Joshua Tree. A comienzos de la década de 1990, respondieron a la revolución de la música alternativa y dance y con un aclamado Achtung Baby y el novedoso Zoo TV Tour, lo que acarreó críticas a su imagen, así como opiniones especializadas que sugerían cierto estancamiento musical. ::::::::: Archivo:U2.jpeg En los primeros años del siglo XXI, U2 ha continuado su carrera con un sonido más tradicional mientras mantiene algunas influencias de sus exploraciones musicales anteriores, y continúa disfrutando de un gran nivel de éxito comercial, así como de la crítica. En el 2004, la revista Rolling Stone puso a U2 en el lugar 22 de su lista de los "100 artistas más grandes de todos los tiempos". En el 2005, U2 fue incluido en el Salón de la Fama del Rock, el primer año en que podían ser elegidos. La banda es conocida por ser políticamente activa en causas de derechos humanos y justicia social, como Amnistía Internacional, Make Poverty History, the ONE Campaign, Live Aid, Live 8, la campaña de DATA (Debt, AIDS, Trade in Africa), y el Music Rising de The Edge. =Bring Me The Horizon= Bring Me the Horizon (abreviado BMTH) es un grupo muy famosos de deathcore/metalcore de Sheffield, Inglaterra, comenzando con su antiguo genero propuesto por Casis (Kill Dreams) que comenzó su carrera en marzo de 2004. Su vocalista principal es Oliver Sykes. BMTH comenzó a ganar popularidad de inmediato cuando comenzaron a dar actuaciones por Reino Unido con bandas como Zao, The Nothing, Shaped by Fate y Johnny Truant. :::::::: Archivo:Bring.jpeg Una gran base de fanáticos se creó con ellos. Sus conciertos se llenaban cada vez más, sin tiempo para otra cosa. En la actualidad la banda está por una extensa gira en el Warped Tour en Estados Unidos, además esta promocionando su nuevo disco llamado Suicide Season el cual se aleja totalmente del sonido anterior de su primer disco Count Your Blessings. Cannibal Corpse Cannibal Corpse es una banda estadounidense de death metal procedente de Búfalo, Nueva York formada en 1988 por Chris Barnes, Bob Rusay, Jack Owen, Alex Webster y Paul Mazurkiewicz, y está considerada como una de las más populares y de mayor trayectoria en su estilo. Según la firma auditora Nielsen SoundScan, Cannibal Corpse una de las bandas de death metal más exitosa, vendiendo en todo el mundo más de un millón de copias de sus álbumes técnicamente sin tener representación en radio o televisión. ::::::: Archivo:Can.jpeg Los miembros fueron inspirados en un principio por bandas de thrash metal como Slayer, Kreator y Sodom, siendo posteriormente influenciados por otros grupos de death metal como Morbid Angel y Death. Son conocidos por sus controvertidas y violentas letras e ilustraciones de portada, lo que les ha llevado a ser censurados en más de una ocasión. Slipknot Slipknot es una banda norteamericana de metal alternativo, una de las mas famosas a nivel internacional formada en 1995 en Des Moines, Iowa. Desde el año 1999, mantiene su formación después de diversos cambios en la misma. Sus integrantes son Chris Fehn, Corey Taylor, Craig Jones, James Root, Joey Jordison, Mick Thomson, Shawn Crahan, Sid Wilson y Paul Gray, hasta el fallecimiento de éste último el 24 de mayo de 2010. Slipknot es conocida por las máscaras características de cada uno de sus miembros. Sus miembros utilizan dos tipos de guitarra (principal y rítmica), un bajo, dos instrumentos de percusión personalizados, una batería e instrumentos electrónicos como sampler o mesas de mezclas. El sonido de la banda ha sido descrito como "una máquina trilladora devorando un grupo de tambores militares". El vocalista Corey Taylor también incorpora diversos estilos vocales, como por ejemplo la voz gutural, el canto melódico y el rapeo, mientras que las letras en general tienen un tono agresivo. Las influencias de la banda incluyen, entre otros géneros, el death metal, el thrash metal, el black metal y el heavy metal, aunque suelen ser incluidos con asiduidad dentro del nu metal. También fueron incluidos en el movimiento NWOAHM. ::::::: Archivo:Slip.jpeg Los inicios de Slipknot se remontan al año 1995. La banda sufrió muchos cambios en su formación antes del lanzamiento de su primera demo Mate.Feed.Kill.Repeat en 1996, en el que el vocalista era Anders Colsefini. En 1999 la banda lanzó su exitoso debut homónimo con Corey Taylor como nuevo vocalista. Desde entonces, han publicado tres álbumes de estudio: Iowa (2001), Vol. 3: The Subliminal Verses (2004) y All Hope Is Gone (2008), que debutó en la posición #1 dentro del Billboard 200. La banda ha lanzado tres DVD, incluyendo Disasterpieces, del cual se han vendido 3 millones de copias en Estados Unidos Slayer Slayer es una agrupación musical de thrash metal estadounidense fundada en 1981 por los guitarristas Jeff Hanneman y Kerry King en Huntington Park, California. Para completar su formación, King y Hanneman reclutaron al bajista y vocalista de origen chileno Tom Araya y al baterista de origen cubano Dave Lombardo. Éste último ha estado fluctuando dentro y fuera de la banda durante varios años. Slayer alcanzó la fama gracias a la edición de Reign in Blood, calificado como «el álbum más heavy de todos los tiempos» según la revista Kerrang! Gracias a esta fama, el grupo fue incluido durante los años ochenta dentro de los Cuatro grandes del thrash metal junto con Metallica, Megadeth y Anthrax. Slayer ha sido fuertemente criticada por grupos religiosos de ser una banda de rock satánico, debido a que tanto sus letras como las portadas de sus álbumes tratan temas como el satanismo, la violencia, asesinato, asesinos seriales y guerras, y se le ha acusado de apoyar al nazismo. :::::::: Archivo:Saly.jpeg Esta última acusación fue formulada debido a la afición de Jeff Hanneman de coleccionar material de temática nazi y por letras como la de la canción «Angel of Death», que trata sobre el médico y criminal de guerra Josef Mengele. Los miembros del grupo siempre han negado estas imputaciones, asegurando que simplemente están interesados en el tema. Desde su debut en 1983, la banda ha lanzado nueve álbumes de estudio, dos álbumes en vivo y dos recopilatorios, y ha vendido más de cuatro millones de álbumes sólo en los Estados Unidos. Ha recibido dos premios Grammy: uno en 2007 por la canción «Eyes of the Insane» y otro en 2008 por el tema «Final Six», y han liderado festivales mundiales como el Ozzfest y el Download Festival. En fin estas bandas y algunas otras mas se han ganado el respeto y la popularizacion gracias a que sus grandes conciertos siempre quedaran en la historia